1. Field
The present application relates to a solid-state imaging device and an electronic camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a contrast method, a phase-difference AF method, and the like are known as the technique for realizing high-speed AF (auto-focusing) by using an electronic camera. The contrast method is a method for detecting a focusing position by using a pixel for imaging. Furthermore, the phase-difference AF method requires a dedicated pixel for focus detection, and for example, there is known a technique for arranging the pixel for focus detection at some of the pixels for imaging of one image sensor (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-282109). Moreover, there is known a technique using a dedicated image sensor for focus detection that is arranged separately from an image sensor for imaging (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2007-011070). In contrast, there is known a technique for stacking two photoelectric conversion elements in layers (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2009-130239).
However, when the pixel for focus detection is arranged at some of the pixels for imaging of an image sensor, a spurious signal of a vertical stripe or a horizontal stripe is apt to be generated, resulting in a problem in which sophisticated pixel interpolation processing is required. Furthermore, when the dedicated image sensor for focus detection is used, there is a problem in which a complicated optical system for dividing incoming light into the one for an image sensor for imaging and the one for an image sensor for focus detection is required. Moreover, the technique for stacking elements in layers is specific to image capturing, and neither focus detection nor efficient color array is contemplated.